penyesalan
by gold kiryuu
Summary: Naruto sangat menyesal dengan sikapnya pada Sakura. Naruto mengirim sebuah puisi kepada Sakura. Apakah itu mampu meluluhkan kerasnya hati Sakura ? My second fanfic. R


Title : Penyesalan

Rated : K+

Genre : Poetry/Romance

Warning : Typo dan Miss typo (always)

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama, tapi puisi ini 1000% karya dari saya.

a/n : Sebenarnya gak ada niat bikin one shot, tapi gara gara gak ada ide buat my love is pain chapter 2 dan tugas bikin puisi, ya udah terbuatlah cerita aneh ini. Walaupun begitu, tetap baca karya karya saya dan tetap review ya, karena saya tidak akan hiatus sebelum saya membuat 50 cerita.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Naruto Namikaze, anak berusia 16 tahun biasa yang hyperaktif. Sakura Haruno, anak berusia 16 tahun yang sangat jenius. Mereka sekolah di Konoha High School (KHS). Entah ini takdir Tuhan atau bukan, mereka bisa sampai berpacaran dan bisa sekelas pula, benar benar jodoh. Ya, mereka seperti langit dan bumi.

Siang itu Naruto berjanji akan pergi ke bioskop bersama Sakura. Mungkin karena otak Naruto yang pas pasan *author di hajar Naruto*, Naruto melupakannya dan asyik bermain dengan adiknya, Konohamaru.

Sakura terus saja menunggu Naruto sampai malam, dan karena ini adalah musim dingin, Sakura menjadi pingsan. Untung saja Ino lewat dekat bioskop itu dengan Shikamaru.

Sebenarnya Ino sudah tahu alasan Sakura berada di bioskop itu, tapi yang dia tak mengerti mengapa bocah kuning itu tak dating.

Sakura sebenarnya tinggal bersama Ino di sebuah rumah dengan hidup berkecukupan.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah Ino dan Sakura. Ino segera meletakkan Sakura di kasurnya dan langsung mengompresnya.

**Paginya di KHS - Kiryuu Ardhi Uzumaki**

Naruto yang tak melihat Sakura datang langsung pergi ke kelas ShikaIno.

"Ino, apa kau melihat Sakura pagi ini ?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah innocent

Ino yang mendengarnya langsung naik pitam dan pukulan tangan Ino tepat kena di wajah Naruto. "NARUTO, KAU ITU KEMARIN KE MANA SAJA, HAH ? Bentak Ino

Naruto yang masih memegangi kepalanya membuka mulut, "Apa yang kau lakukan sih Ino ? Aku kemarin di rumah bersama Konohamaru.

Shikamaru yang tahu kalau sahabat kuningnya ini bisa tak berbentuk ditangan pacarnya sendiri langsung ambil tindakan dengan menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya ke atap sekolah.

Shikamaru menjelaskan mengapa Ino menjadi seperti itu dan penyebab Sakura sakit. Naruto hatinya sangat sakit mendengar itu dan langsung pergi ke Rumah Sakura.

**Di Rumah Sakura - Kiryuu Ardhi Uzumaki**

Naruto langsung masuk begitu mengetahui pintu rumah itu terbuka. "Sakura, di mana kau ?" panggilnya.

Sakura yang mendengar suara khas Naruto perasaan hatinya menjadi senang.

Naruto langsung menuju kamar Sakura. "Sakura, maafkan aku, aku mohon."lirihnya.

Sakura sebenarnya sudah memaafkan Naruto, dia hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana cara Naruto meminta maaf. "Pergilah," Katanya singkat "Pergilah Nar, aku mau istirahat." Sambungnya.

Naruto yang makin merasa bersalah berkata "Baiklah kalau itu bisa membuat keadaanmu lebih baik.

Sakura sangat senang melihat wajah Naruto, 'lucu' pikirnya. Sakura yang sudah tidak tega ingin berkata 'Tak apa Nar, aku tidak apa apa kok.', tetapi innernya berkata 'Tunggu dulu'.

Di rumah Naruto, Naruto bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Kushina yang melihat anaknya tidak berisik segera menghampirinya. "Ada apa Naru ?" Tanyanya.

"Eh, Ibu. Aku bingung bu, apa yang harus lakukan jika membuat seorang gadis sakit lahir dan batin ?" Curhat Naruto.

"Memang bagaimana ceritanya, Naru ?" Tanya Kushina. Naruto pun menjelaskan yang terjadi.

"Coba kau buatkan puisi untuknya."Saran Kushina.

" Baiklah bu, akan kucoba" Kata Naruto. Kushina hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan segera pergi.

Puisi Naruto dia kirimkan di depan pintu. Ino yang sedang ingin keluar dan menemukan kiriman itu. 'Apa ini ?' batinnya. Dia melihat tulisan 'Untuk Sakura' dan segera memberikannya pada yang bersangkutan.

Sakura membaca kiriman itu.

**Penyesalan **

**Karya : Naruto Namikaze**

Sejak kutahu ku menyakitimu.

Pikiranku kalut selalu.

Terbungkam bibir untuk melukiskan kata kata.

Karena besarnya kasihku padamu.

Sejak awal kita bersama.

Baru kali ini aku menjadi patung.

Berhenti memuja indah dirimu.

Karena takut hatiku melukaimu lagi.

Aku tahu aku bukan pangeran.

Aku tahu kau mulai membenciku.

Tersiksa diriku karena itu.

Sesal mendalam kurasakan.

Ku mohon kau mengerti.

Tak ada niat ku menyakitimu.

Tak sengaja ku melakukannya padamu.

Ku mohom kau mengerti.

Wahai pujaan hatiku.

Ku sangat mencintai dirimu.

Setelah membaca puisi itu, Sakura sangat senang hatinya. Dia mengambil handphonenya dan segera menelpon Naruto untuk pergi ke Taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu.

**Taman - Kiryuu Ardhi Uzumaki**

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku sungguh lupa." Lirih Naruto sambil menyembah Sakura.

"Bangunlah Nar, aku sudah memaafkanmu dan aku sangat suka dengan seorang lelaki yang bersikap puitis sepertimu," Kata Sakura memeluk Naruto "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Sambungnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sakura"kata Naruto

**FIN**

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Kayaknya My love is pain agak lama update, gak ada ide. Paling lama update tanggal 6 Oktober, ditunggu ya.**

**Untuk cerita ini gimana ? Kependekan ? Aneh ? Gak jelas ?**

**Untuk menjawab silakan mereview. Bye.**


End file.
